


【盾铁】Hope that you are well-别来无恙（P.W.P 一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves





	【盾铁】Hope that you are well-别来无恙（P.W.P 一发完）

事情的发展完全超出了Steve的预期.

一个小时前Steve走进Tony的卧室，和他接吻，脱掉他的黑色衬衫，用嘴唇舔咬他胸前留有醒目疤痕的皮肤，在他发出渴求的呻吟时揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣，俯身吞下他渗出前液的阴茎，然后拉开他的大腿，用沾满润滑液的手指给他扩张，直到穴口足够松软时将自己尺寸惊人的老二狠狠顶入其中。

Tony为此发出断断续续的低吟，两条腿紧紧勾住Steve的后腰，企图让对方进入得更深一些，而金发男人也十分乐于满足他的需求，他双手扣住Tony的膝盖，胯部向前，将最后留在外面的一点根部也插了进去，一下戳中了他藏在深处的前列腺，Tony的棕色眼睛瞬间圆睁，嘴唇微张，内壁紧缩，像两片湿软的蚌肉一半把Steve的那话咬得密不透风。

他的后穴被撑得酸麻不已，想张开嘴让肺部的氧气充盈，却被突然贴过来的金发男人捷足先登含住了舌头，Tony手足无措推拒着眼前结实的胸肌，喉咙里挤出含混的呜咽，他听见Steve在自己的唇齿间呢喃了一句“你快把我夹断了”，接着这个貌似正直的家伙将那根又大又硬的玩意慢慢抽出一点，在下一秒用力的撞了回去。

Tony开始尖叫，有极小一部分是因为疼痛，剩下多大是来自直窜大脑的快感，他们换了很多姿势，从床上干到窗台，又从窗台干到浴室。Steve不似往日温柔，他的动作和技巧更像是个没有几次性经验的毛头小子，只知道一味的横冲直撞，Tony也没去细究其中的缘由，他喜欢这样的性爱——Steve失控的表现会让Tony觉得他的身体仍旧充满了吸引力。

第三次是在浴缸里，Tony已经被搞得浑身绵软，肠壁红肿发烫，穴口却还是紧紧的含着Steve的阴茎。他的前面硬着，却没有什么东西能够射出来，热水弥散出的蒸汽让他隐隐感到有些呼吸不畅。Tony勉强抬起手环住金发男人的肩膀，让对方将他抱起放在镜子前的大理石板上，这个高度刚好让Steve可以轻松发力，他一边加快抽插速度一边满意的听着Tony越来越高亢的叫喊声。

就在Tony感觉自己马上要被这个没有不应期的超级士兵干坏的时候，浴室的灯突然被打开了，白色的光芒瞬间充斥了这个不算宽阔的空间。由于血清的帮助，Steve只是不适的眨了眨眼，但Tony却因为在黑暗中长时间浸淫而感受到了轮匝肌袭来的一阵密集的刺痛。

他本以为这是Friday操作失误造成的意外，只是Tony还没来得及为此向自己的女管家抱怨什么，耳边响起的熟悉声音便让他骤然缩紧的肌肉差点把Steve给夹射了。

“或许我该早点回来，”站在门口的那个STEVE注视着他们，眼神中带着一点不怎么友好的笑意，“看起来你们相处得还算不错。”

Tony张着嘴说不出话来，他看着那个阴茎还埋在自己身体里的Steve，又看了看不远处那个面容全然相同的金发男人，很快就明白了这是时间机器和他们开得一个小玩笑，类似的事在这半年以来偶有发生，就像Tony曾说过的那样，你玩弄时间，时间也会玩弄你。

“别担心，Tony，没有什么阴谋，”STEVE慢悠悠的朝着镜子走过来，他无视了来自于过去自己的怒视，在抬手轻轻划过棕发男人的侧脸线条的同时低声安抚道，“他只是在报复我。”

“别告诉我你真的那么做了。”Tony瞪着他。

STEVE笑了笑：“我想不出还有别的什么选择，我走进Clint家的二楼，看见你躺在床上，裸着，注视着我，向我发出邀请——”他凑过去吻了吻丈夫的额头，“我不知道我还能怎么办，如果换作是你呢，Tony。”

“我会脱掉自己的衣服像个只会叫床的婊子一样骑你。”

他们的嘴唇缠到了一块，Steve甚至能听见舌尖纠缠发出的啧啧声，Tony的手掌顺势也挪到了那个金发男人的肩膀上，他沉溺于此，喉间不断发出舒服的低吟，而这让本来就被忽视的Steve感受到了大脑中汹涌迸发的嫉妒，他低头咬住Tony的脖子，攥着他的膝窝，腰部发力，狠命向里顶动了几下。

Tony被颠的失去了支撑点，一下歪在了Steve的怀里，而另一个美国队长似乎并不介意他的丈夫正在被过去的自己干着，他把这当作上一次意外的补偿，纵容着Steve一边把手伸下去套弄着Tony的阴茎，一边和他争夺着棕发男人唇舌的所有权。

他们三个从浴室又滚回了床上，现在Tony被夹在中间，STEVE抱着他，而Steve在自己前面，抬着他的腰腿不停的抽插撞击，Tony闭着眼睛呻吟，他的手指因为过量的快感揪住了床单，在柔软的织物上留下了些许细密的划痕。

这样大概过了五分钟左右，他听见他的丈夫在耳边问自己能不能用嘴帮他，Tony在心里暗暗翻了个白眼，就好像他真的能选择拒绝对方似的，他很快被STEVE调整成了跪爬的姿势，接着另一根星条旗老二就凑到了他的唇边，Tony含住它，缓慢的吞进去，给对方来了几次深喉，这让他感觉不怎么舒服，但STEVE似乎很享受，他摸了摸Tony的脸颊，低声告诉他做得很好。

Steve再次感到了嫉妒，即使他嫉妒的对象是他自己，而且眼前这个棕发男人也并不是属于自己时间线上的Tony，但Steve仍然觉得不满，他较劲一般的顶着越收越紧的肠壁，直到Tony浑身颤抖的达到今晚的第三次高潮，才把滚烫的精液射进对方的体内。

Tony脱力的倒下，开始急促的喘息，Steve凑上来胡乱的吻他，而STEVE只是笑着看着过去的自己像只大金毛一样在棕发男人的脖子旁边舔来舔去，他不是没有阴暗面的上帝，这样淫靡而又混乱的场面也曾在他的梦境中出现过——如果可以和自己一同来干Tony，又有什么不好呢。

“你想要我们一起吗。”

STEVE抱起Tony，他吻着他头顶的发旋，在间隙中和Steve心照不宣的对上了眼神，被夹在两个超级士兵中间的棕发男人深深的呼吸着，他察觉到一根手指再次深入进了自己的穴口，刚刚射进的那些浊液顺着大腿流了出来。

“我以为我的答案并不怎么重要，”Tony挑了挑眉，他拉过年轻一点的Steve，和对方交换了一个舌尖相互摩挲的亲吻，“做你们想做的，士兵。”

两个美国队长显然都爱死了这个指令，尤其是Steve，他迫不及待的拉开了Tony的大腿，将基本没软下过的阴茎再一次送去了对方的穴口，棕发男人因为突然闯入身体的巨物轻轻的“啊”了一声，其实不怎么疼，只是没有防备，他刚才被干开了，内壁湿润柔软，瞬间就把Steve的老二吞到了最深处。

STEVE不断吻着Tony的额角，他有节奏的顺着对方的脊柱按压下去，最后将那根手指停在穴口，慢慢的戳刺着几乎没有任何空隙的交合的地方，这种感觉有点怪异，又让他有点紧张甚至害怕，Tony不由自主的想要挣脱桎梏。尽管他曾经的私生活靡乱不堪，男人女人，只要合眼缘且够辣，他一向来者不拒，但被两根超级士兵的阴茎同时进入，恐怕是连他这个曾经的花花公子都没想过的事情。

扩张的过程很艰难，Tony确定他在STEVE第三根手指进入的时候哭叫了一阵，而这让他换到了几个印在肩膀上的亲吻和落在乳尖附近的揉捏，Steve的手则一直环在Tony的腰侧，确保对方在每一次坐下时都能将自己的阴茎完全吃进去。

“放松，Tony，”Steve在插入前安慰般的咬了咬他的耳廓，“我会很慢很慢的。”

他就这样进来了，贴着Steve的阴茎，把自己的那根也插入了Tony紧致的甬道，棕发男人仰起头，像缺水的鱼类张开嘴巴不停的换气，他的丈夫动作的确很温柔，扩张也很到位，但同时容纳两个美国队长的阴茎肯定不怎么轻松。

忍过最初的一波疼痛，再次席卷过来的便都是灭顶的快感，Tony在他们轮番进出间满足的呻吟，胡乱叫着“好深”“你们要把我撑坏了”这样的床上词汇，他半阖着焦糖色的眼睛，卷发蓬松，被咬得鲜红的唇瓣微张，整个人就像刚才蜜罐里捞出来一般可口。

Steve凑过去含住棕发男人颤抖的舌尖，将对方的呻吟封缄在了口中，他喜欢在做爱中接吻，那会让他感到一阵莫名的心安。Steve不由自主的想起了农场之夜的后续故事，等他返回卧室，床上趴着的是一个已经被STEVE吃干抹尽的Tony，他被气坏了，却又无法解释什么，只好一遍又一遍的吻着他的男友，企图覆盖掉未来的自己在这具身体上留下的所有记号。

“抱住他。”STEVE突然说，“我会给他最好的。”

Steve在出神间听到了另一个美国队长下达的命令，他没有拒绝，甚至隐约能猜出对方接下来的要做的事会给他们三个都带来至高无上的快感，Steve扣着Tony的腰，把他完全固定在自己怀里，紧到几乎没有任何挣脱的可能。

STEVE为自己的高度配合感谢的笑了笑，接着他将自己的阴茎稍稍抽出一点，微微晃动腰部在Tony的敏感点上来回摩擦起来，这样的做法快感不似平常强烈，时间却被拉长，磨人又难耐，Tony很快就受不住的开始推拒，哭叫着让Steve放开他，又哀求STEVE像刚才一样用力干自己，他们两个都没有回答，只是交替着套弄起棕发男人爆发边缘的阴茎。

前后夹击的快感让Tony没能坚持太久就缴械投降了，他大声呻吟着，白色的浊液喷溅出来，洒在Steve的腹肌上，而身后的STEVE也察觉到了Tony的高潮，他没有选择再为难他，只是亲了亲他的侧脸，接着跟随对方骤然缩紧的内壁，同Steve一起射进了湿软的深处。

Steve抱着Tony倒下，让他靠在自己的胸前，轻轻抚摸着对方还在余韵中抖动的身体，棕发男人看起来疲惫而餍足，他先是被来自过去的美国队长拉着做了几次，还没来得及喘口气，STEVE就回来了，Tony这才发现他把上床对象搞错了，不过事情似乎也没那么坏，STEVE没有责怪他，更没有对Steve大打出手，他选择加入了他们，来了一场火辣的三人行。

“这很棒，”STEVE在Tony睡着后对着那个和他长得一模一样的金发男人低声说道，“但我仍旧希望这是我们最后一次见面。”

——

Steve回到复仇者大厦时Tony刚从工作室里出来，正打着哈欠，睡眼惺忪的开着冰箱准备觅食。Steve从身后抱住他，像是小孩对待失而复得的玩具一样把金发的脑袋埋进对方的颈窝中磨蹭。Tony被弄得很痒，他笑起来，转过身推了推Steve结实的肩膀。

“任务很顺利？”Tony拆开甜甜圈的包装纸。

Steve露出了一个被噎住的表情，他点了点头，从脸到脖子都染上了红色。尽管欺骗是不对的，但他不是故意不说出实情，毕竟谁也无法想到自己会在冰封的雪原上行走时被瞬间传送到未来。

Tony望着他，上下打量着，突然笑了笑。

“我猜，”他咬了一口手中的食物，慢慢咀嚼着，直到下咽，“他很辣吧。”

Steve几乎要为这句话跳起来，他知道自己被Tony拆穿了，慌忙的摇了摇头，下意识想要否定什么，可是当他的张开嘴的那一秒，却发现其实他没有任何能够辩解的，不管是关于对方话中的哪一个字眼。

“别担心，我当然不是在责怪你，”Tony舔了舔指尖上的巧克力酱，“实际上我也搞错过，上个月我们在Clint家的农场，你知道，就是你的……嗯……破处之夜。”

“当你在我醒来，和我做爱时我才意识到，”Tony停顿了两秒，他耸了耸肩，努力让自己看上去不是那么的局促，“刚刚在我床上的那个人并不是你，我是说，并不是现在的你。”

Steve咬住一点下唇，他望着Tony，把一切有关不安的情绪都写在了眼中。他不知道对方已经察觉到了真相，起码不知道他在那么早的时候就察觉到了。

“而你没有提起过任何一个字，因为你怕真相会让我感到难堪，”Tony继续说道，“你返回卧室，发现了这一切，我猜你大概是有那么点愤怒的，即使那个人甚至不是来自什么所谓的平行宇宙，他只是你，一个未来时间线上的你。”

“别用这种抱歉的眼神看着我，蜜糖，”Tony拍了拍Steve的手臂，“这不能被定义为‘在一段关系内瞒着对方乱搞’，我们当然没有背叛彼此，毕竟那个和我睡的以及你刚才睡过的人不是Clint或者别的什么家伙。”

Steve并不敢想象那个画面，他快速的摇了摇头，试图把鹰眼的名字甩出大脑。

“况且无论是几年后的你还是现在的你都无法拒绝一个向你发出性感的上床邀请的Tony Stark。”棕发男人笑起来，带着些许得意。

“我当然不能。”Steve承认道。

这是一定的，他想，谁又能拒绝自己火辣性感的男友呢，尤其当这个男友还是那个穿着红金盔甲的万人迷的时候。

“或许你可以说说别的，关于我们两个的未来，”Tony双手后撑在流理台上，有点期待的注视着对面的金发男人，“除了继续像复活节的兔子一样疯狂做爱以外？”

Steve的脸又一次红了起来，接着他似乎在对方的引导下想到了什么，嘴角的笑容也跟着慢慢开始扩大。

“我们很好，”他说，“比一切都好。”

Steve垂下视线，看着自己和Tony现在还空空如也的无名指，眼前突然闪过几十分钟前那两枚泛着温柔光泽的金色圆环。

 

END


End file.
